


The Building Storm

by DreamWeaverStarSweeper



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWeaverStarSweeper/pseuds/DreamWeaverStarSweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is worried that Felicity doesn't love him after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Building Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This falls somewhere after Oliver returns, so spoilers for season 3, kinda. Also, warning, interaction between Oliver and Felicity is a bit rough, but it's meant to show desperation, not anger and harmful aggression. I hope it comes off that way. If it bothers anyone, please let me know and I'll try to tag it appropriately. Thank you for reading!

“Oliver, something is obviously bothering you. You haven’t been acting like your self since you got back.”

“Yeah, it couldn’t possibly have anything to do with the fact that he died and was brought back to life by his least favorite person in the world.”

Digg shot Roy a sharp look. 

“I just mean, that you seem…” Digg searched for a word.

“Angsty? Emo?” Roy earned another look, this time from Oliver. 

“Would it have anything to do with Felicity?” Digg pressed

Oliver sighed and rested his head in his hands. 

“It’s, just, she’s… I was so sure that she would…” He sighed again and sat back in the chair, collecting his thoughts. The other two men waited patiently. “I think that I may have projected my feelings on to her. Maybe, she doesn’t love me, like I thought.”

“Why don’t you think she loves you?” Digg asked. Resting his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. 

“Because she never said it. Even when I said goodbye to her, when I stood there and said it to her, she didn’t say it back. I was going to my death, and she didn’t say it back to me.” Oliver looked up at Digg, needing his opinion.

“Uh, guys?”

Oliver and Digg looked back at Roy who was staring over their shoulders at the foundry’s staircase. 

Felicity stood in the doorway. 

“Seriously?” she said, voice tense.

“Roy.” Digg grabbed his coat. 

“Right behind you.” They both ran up the stairs as Felicity walked down them. She didn’t break eye contact with Oliver as they passed her. 

“How much did you hear?” Oliver stood in the center of the room, his arms folded.

“You don’t’ think I care about you because I’ve never said those magic three little words?” She answered his question and immediately sent him on the defensive.  
“You can’t even say them now!”

“Because every man I’ve ever said them to has left me and you’re just like them! You practically had your foot out the door the first time you said it to me!”

He was shocked more by the accusation than her raised voice. 

“What?” 

She stepped closer to him, each phrase accentuated as she got closer.

“’I love you, but it was just bate.’ I love you, but I can’t be with you.’ I love you but I’m going to die!’ Well fuck you, Oliver! I deserve better!” 

She was yelling now, completely in the moment, pressing her finger into his chest. She didn’t even notice that she was herding him back against her desk.   
“I deserve someone who wants to be with me, no matter what. I deserve…”

Oliver snapped. 

“Dammit Felicity, don’t you understand?” he yelled. “I’m not going anywhere? I’m here. You have me. You have all of me!”

Her eyes were wide and her chest heaved in rhythm with his.   
The silence between them was electric. She could feel it folding around her.   
He moved quickly, reaching between them and pulling her mouth to his. It was a hard kiss, waking them both up. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and pressed herself against him, her need just as great as his. He turned them and crowded her back against the counter. She grunted and bit his lip. All the energy and tension building between them erupted into wild, groping hands, and persistent lips. 

Her hand was under his shirt and pressed hard against his shoulder blades, fingers digging in as an anchor against the storm raging within them. 

His hands were tangled in her hair so he could crush his lips against hers. Their kisses were rough, his beard scratched her face, and she bit his lip. He pulled away from her swollen lips to drag kisses down her neck. Her breathing was coming out in small gasps and she squeezed her eyes closed. He returned to plunder her lips but she ripped her mouth from his, a desperate sob escaping her as she clung to him. 

“I hate you. I hate you so much.” she gasped.

Her words took all the fight from him. His rough touches turned into caresses and she melted into his strong arms. 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. He brushed the hair from her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He kissed her lips, whispering an apology with every separation. 

“I thought you were dead.” She whimpered against his lips. “It didn’t matter that I didn’t say it. It still hurt.” 

Felicity opened her eyes. She studied his face, seeing everything she tried so hard to forget just months ago.   
“I’m sorry.” he breathed, her heart ache seeping into him. He knew he’d never stop apologizing to her. 

She pressed her face into the curve of his neck, resting her lips against his pulse. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand gently into her hair, massaging her neck. 

“I do love you, Oliver.” she whispered. She pulled back so she could look him in the eyes.

“I love you so much more than I hate you.”

She surprised a laugh out of him. Thats when it struck him. She didn't say she loved him, she showed him. With every small gesture, she was telling him that she loved him. He caressed her cheek with his knuckles before kissing her. He silently vowed to start showing her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her.


End file.
